


The Result of Anger

by Tzimisce of Words (Tzimitsce_of_words)



Category: Juarez on fire, TCBN, Twin Cities by Night
Genre: 1942, Chronicles of Darkness, CoC, Coraline - Freeform, F/M, Lasombra, Mitch - Freeform, Mitchel - Freeform, Old Age, Podcast, RPG, Sabbat - Freeform, Smut, Tabletop, Tzimisce, Vampire the Masquerade, WoD, World of Darkness, cora - Freeform, vampire, vtm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzimitsce_of_words/pseuds/Tzimisce%20of%20Words
Summary: The year is 1942. In the desert of Texas close to the border with Mexico, there stood an old decrepit resort. It had been abandoned for years and no water was left in the fountains surrounding the entrance. According to the townspeople of Cedar Creek, it is haunted as sounds have been heard around the place, horses and vehicles have gone there and sometimes a single small round light can be seen light up at the entrance.





	The Result of Anger

**Author's Note:**

> _Note from the Author: This fanfic is inspired by “Twin Cities by Night: Juarez on Fire”. Characters portrayed may not be entirely true to the original characters. The following story contains violent scenes that may be unsettling to some readers. I hope you enjoy. ___

"Get out, all of you, now!" Mitch was usually calm and calculated, playing the old WO1 veteran, but not tonight. He was nervous, tense and animalistic. Maybe it was because of tomorrow, maybe because tomorrow was uncertain, perhaps it was simply the disappearance of Eldritch.

"Brother, what’s wrong?" asked Jasper, surprised but charismatically as always.

"Yeah, Mitch. What is wrong with you today?" Coyote responded equally surprised by Mitchel's outburst. Coyote and Jasper were his blood brothers, but he couldn't stand the sight of them now.

"It wasn't a question, brothers. Get out and maybe bring back some food," Mitch growled low, barely holding in his uncanny anger. He had anger issues before, due to some salesman knocking on the door, dogs or trespassers on his range, etcetera, but not like this and not towards his found family. Coyote was starting to grow tense as well but was wisely taken out of the building by Jasper.

"Come on, brother, let’s get out of his hair. I find it wiser not to fight with the family." And with that, all inhabitants of the old resort in the Mexican desert left the building, all except for two: Mitchel and Coraline.

"My my Mitchel, what is going on here? " Cora said in her soft sweet grandmotherly tone, while she descended the stairs. He had always hated it when she used that tone with him. Before the change, he would have said that he hated her, but now he felt almost incapable of doing so. What made it worse? She was slightly older than him, even though her body didn’t entirely fit the age she had before the change anymore. She looked like she was back in her 50s while he still looked 68 and ready to die.

"I don’t know what is going on, Cora. If I would have known it wouldn't have been a problem anymore, now would it?" Mitch said, coldly.

"Now dear, there is no reason to be so cold with me. You can’t boss me around like you do the others. You're a moron about to do something stupid, Mitchel. Come on, follow me and we’ll figure out what’s wrong."

"You know what? No! I don’t think I will follow you. I think I have it figured out; the problem is you! You with your weird rituals. I know it is your liberty to use your powers, but does it always have to be so distasteful and unappealing?"

"Has that really been bugging you all this time?" an evil grin came across Coraline’s dry, cracked, blood-red lips, "I’m flattered that you think so much about my work. Also, I'm glad to hear that I sparked some form of emotion in the stone-cold Mitchel, but it is not something to be yelling about. If that is really all you have to say, I think I will take my leave. I’ll be in my quarters, please get everybody back inside. I need to tell you, boys, something." She turned around and started to leave the entrance hall of the resort, but Mitch wasn’t done yet. In less than a blink of an eye, he was standing in front of her.

"Oh, I don’t think you will," growled Mitch low. His anger had now reached a new high, and with all the others out of the building, there was nobody who would interfere. Mitchel, in all his monstrous anger, lifted Cora up by her throat and threw her across the entire length of the entrance hall. Even though he knew her old body could handle it, he was surprised by his own potency. He looked after her, now more concerned than angry, her body started to shake as she began to laugh. It was an inhumane cackling, which could have scared the living daylights out anybody, anybody that was actually living that is. While laughing, she started to rise, twisting her broken bones back into place and wiping a small trickle of blood from the side of her face. Mitch walked over to her and when he arrived at her, now completely healed, body, he grabbed her shoulders tightly.

"You always take such good care of our brothers and me, and now you try to kill me by throwing me into a wall? Come on now, Mitchel. You and I both know that if you really wanted to kill me, you would have done so when we were still alive. Also, you are a man of manners. Would you really kill a woman of my age?" Damnit, Mitch thought, it was just like her to use weaknesses to get out of nasty situations. He slowly released the strength in his hands and, as they came down, they found hers.

"Come, my old friend, join me in my chambers and let me help you." He followed her down the long stairs to the parts of the resort Mitch would usually avoid as much as possible. It was the parts where she would perform her rituals and practice her crafts. Still a man of etiquette, he let her decent in front of him. A man, no matter how many manners they have, can not help but look. Unfortunately, her clothing didn’t do much for her figure. Even though she was still built quite athletically, he couldn’t see it. All he saw was her pride and the weight of her life, which had slumped her shoulders over the years. Every bit of anger had now left his body, but the nerves were still there, he was still tense.

“Shall I get you something to drink?” In his shame for his actions this evening, all Mitchel could do was produce a small nod, “just wait here then. I’ll be back in a second.” Cora disappeared around the corner to her lab. The ritual room was cold and only sparsely lit by candles. The only furniture, if you could call it that, was some pillows on the ground. It was bare, but it was sacred. This was the room the whole family had shared for the rituals performed by Coraline, making the whole group stronger and getting to know this new world they had awakened into. As uneasy as it made him feel, it felt good, it felt like he was closer to the thing he had wanted while he breathed his last breath: death. But Mitch didn’t have much time to think about his past wishes, because Cora entered the room again, throwing a woman in front of his feet. The woman was already out cold but shivering heavily.

“Here, eat something. Don’t worry, that one came from my personal stock, and I have already had enough.” The beast crawled up to his mouth, and a second later, the woman was neither shivering nor breathing.

After she had cleared out the corpse, Cora came back and sat down on one of the pillows, indicating to Mitch to sit across from her. Now no longer angry and quite full, he obeyed as he looked in her deep dark eyes. They sat in silence as the one observed the other. It may have looked weird to outsiders, but the bond between the ductus and his pack priest ran deep. In each other's eyes, they saw their pasts. Mitchel's eyes showed WOI, which was always continuing inside his mind, and the loss of his comrades in the trenches. They showed his lonely days on the range, him looking forward to death while he had been alive, and now his love for his newly found family. Cora’s eyes showed her suffering in life, the torment by her husband plus two of her three sons, the loss of her one good son, and the joy she felt when all bastards had died as well. They showed her awakening, the newfound dedication upon crawling out of the pit and the devotion to the true faith. Nothing, except some flickering flames, moved in the ritual room, no breath was taken, and no heartbeat was heard. After about 30 minutes without any sign of life, it was Mitch who broke the silence with a deep sigh.

“I think I’m just worried, Cora. I have noticed that almost all of us need more and more sleep. I want what's best for the pack, but with Eldritch gone, I just don’t know what that is. You of all people should know that that ain’t easy for me to say.” The room turned silent again as he waited for her response.

“I know you’re worried, but Eldritch was an ass and did not respect the faith. That was going to hurt him, and he knew it. You even said to him that it wasn’t wise to turn down a ritual and he still did, it was disrespectful. I talked to Vidar about the sleep thing, because I noticed it as well, but it is only a sign that we are closer to enlightenment. That is one of the things I wanted to talk about with the whole pack before you sent them away. Vidar will tell us what to do, you don’t always have to know,” again there was a silence that would be on the brink of uncomfortable for any human, but Cora eventually continued, “I’m not old enough to just sit around here in this nervous air of yours. Get undressed, dear.” This request surprised Mitchel.

“Come on, it ain’t the first time that I will see a man naked, and I’m too old to feel ashamed of it. It also ain’t like we have never shared anything before.” Mitch thought back to the first time the pack, had shared their victims. She was right, as she seemed to be an annoying amount of the time. They had already shared so much that it seemed sort of silly to not have seen each other naked. However, while he was undressing, she was not. This made Mitch stop by the time he was in his underwear, and she was still fully cloaked.

“Aren’t you going to undress as well?”

“A woman doesn’t need to be undressed to take away nerves away from a man,” Coraline said mysteriously, “just let me make you more comfortable. Don’t get the wrong idea, though, because love for me died a long time ago.” It was starting to click in Mitchel’s brain as Cora swiped her fingers slowly over her gums, pulling them down over her teeth. He just wasn’t sure whether everything would still work, he had not been sexually active in a long time.

Cora ripped his underpants off and took his still flaccid penis gently in her old and slightly wrinkly hands. Immediately his body started to tense up and resist against urges it hadn’t felt in what seemed like forever. He may never have had a wife, but he wasn’t inexperienced, to say the least. Still, rough and wrinkly hands on his soft and also slightly wrinkly penis were a new experience. Cora started stroking it, elongating it as if she were sculpting, but she wasn’t, this was all him reacting to her experienced touches.

“Seems like someone has been missing some attention,” said Cora with her toothless mouth, followed by a playful “shall I continue.”

“Uhu,” was the only sound Mitch could produce as she took the now semi-erect penis and put it in her mouth. The feel of just skin, without any teeth, was almost unbearable, and as she started to move up and down the shaft, he had to lean against a wall close by for comfort. Cora began moving up and down more while twisting her hand at the base of his penis, sliding the other underneath him and squeezing his butt. It had been a while, but this was good. Slowly he was losing his control and sliding down the wall. The beast was closer to the edge than ever, as was Mitchel.

But this just wasn't right, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Mitch started to move forward and put a cold hand on Cora's shoulder. He tried to push her over, but she wouldn't budge. If life had given her anything, it was a strong back.

“Come on, Cora just lay back. Let's do this properly.” Cora started to laugh again, and Mitch could see that her perfect teeth were back where they were supposed to be.

“Now you care about me again? You really don’t know what you want, now do you? Plus, you still don't tell me what to do, and no man has crossed that step after my last son came out.”

“So, you do all this work,” Mitch looked at his still erect penis, “but you won't let a man finish? That, Coraline, is truly cruel.”

“My, my, aren't you the man all of a sudden. Okay, why don't you make me?” That was all Mitchel had wanted to hear. He pumped up his strength just a little more and simply lifted Cora up by her shoulder. He then laid her on the cold hard floor. She was struggling, but with his increased strength there was nothing she could do as he climbed on top. Single-handedly he kept her hands to the ground above her head, while the other ripped away the front of her dress and underdress.

Without all the clothing, it finally was clear how much the years had impacted the old lady, but the wrinkles, pigment spots and all other age-related things were unimportant now. There just was no use being ashamed. Still holding her hands in one of his, Mitch started kneading one of her breasts. It responded by perking up like a girl being called she's beautiful. And in this moment, this old lady was just as beautiful, wrinkles and all.

A gentleman will always take care of a lady before entering, and though Mitch hadn't been so kind to every bed partner he had before, he wanted to do this properly. Not like that jerk of a husband she had had before waking up in the pit. He got off, laid next to her and with his free hand, found her clitoris. As he was quite a large man, he could stimulate it as his other hand held hers in place and his tongue gave her nipples some attention. Cora started to twist and turn in pleasure. If she had needed it, she would have gasped for air, now there were just soft moans and an uncharacteristic squeal as Mitch moved his hand down and into her vagina. It was already moist.

He looked at his hand and saw it was covered in a light pink liquid which smelled of earth and blood. _Seems only fitting_ , Mitch thought. His green eyes moved up her body to find hers. Cora was looking at him, eyes filled with pleasure and fascination. As he opened his mouth to say something, she simply nodded. Their brains were in sync and as he climbed on top his penis slit in like a hand in a fitted glove.

Mitch started to move finding support with his hands on her wrists. It wasn’t long before all the work paid off and both him and Cora came. The sweet release came over the both of them like a tidal wave, and he sank to her chest as the tension left his body. It had been a long time for both, maybe it hadn’t ever actually happened before. The smell of vitae and pleasure made the air feel heavy and unnatural.

While laying on her chest, Mitchel withdrew from her, leaned in close to her face and his nose found her neck. Under the tough, thick, almost leathery skin, he saw her veins filled with vitae. He inhaled deeply, the scent was similar to a dried flower bouquet, and his fangs bared themselves. A chill ran down his spine as he felt five long fingernails run through the skin over the length of his back. He jerked upwards in pain and pleasure as his vitae started to trickle down the small of his back. Somehow, Cora had managed to free one hand from his as he was enthralled by her scent. The smell of vitae and pleasure started to fill the air once more, and a crazed look came over Cora’s face as she licked the blood of her fingers.

“Did you remember to ask the boys to bring back some food, dear?” Coraline said in a low guttural voice that was clearly trying to fight away the beast inside. Mitch started to lean in again, brought his mouth, fangs still out, close to her ear and said: “Of course, I did.”

Cora’s other hand broke free, both hands sank into his flesh, she wrapped her legs around him and sank her teeth in his neck. The first thing he felt was the piercing pain of needles entering his body, but soon it was overtaken by a purer form of ecstasy than before. Nothing thus far had felt as good as this embrace, except maybe drinking the blood in the pit. He squeezed her even closer, and with the last of his will, his mouth found her neck as well. This is how the two of them laid in a tight grip for a long time, intimately connected as if they were human and sharing the ecstasy of the vitae as the monsters they truly were.

It was Mitchel who broke free first. He wrestled his neck out of Cora’s mouth, loosened her legs from around his waist and dropped to the floor next to her, still dazed from what had seemed like all night. The resort was silent as the dead. Coraline, with her small and arched body, crept closer and laid her head on his chest, his arm closed around her. It was cold, and the muscles underneath the skin made it feel like holding a rock. Nothing of the sort mattered.

“Seems like someone isn’t tense anymore,” Cora said after a while.

After at least another 15 minutes of silence, she got up.

“Let's check what the kids have been up to when the parents were not around, shall we?” Her voice was back to its usual old self.

“Sounds like a plan.”

As the sun started to cast its glow on the edge of the horizon, Coyote came home. He always was late, or early depending on your point of view. However, not everybody was in their rooms yet. On the porch, two figures were sitting as if they had done so every day in their lives.

“Welcome back, son,” Mitch said as soon as Coyote came within earshot. Coyote raised his eyebrows at the sight of Mitchel and Coraline on the porch.

“I see you have calmed down again. Did you manage to figure everything out? I’m sorry, I didn’t manage to find a breakfast you would have liked, Mitch.”

“Yep, everything is back under control. It is too late for breakfast, anyway. Why don’t you go inside and leave the old people be for now? It is getting light,” Mitch responded. Coyote’s eyes went from him to Cora.

“Everything alright with you as well, Abuela?”

“Of course, dear. Everything is always alright with me. We will be off to bed in just a second,” Cora said in her sweetest of grandmother tones. And with that Coyote left the couple on the porch to go to his own quarters.

“Cora, this didn’t mean anything, did it?

“No, it didn’t, it was nice, but it didn’t mean anything.”

“Good.”

Later that morning, as Coyote was on the brink of death, Mitch definitely did not go up to his room. He was buried with Cora. Not that he noticed, they were dead anyway, and it didn’t mean a thing.


End file.
